You Look Familiar
by Starved Crazed Weasel
Summary: Have you ever woken up to a strange sight, such as your child self staring at you, or your female half snoring beside you, or even you dark half trying to throttle you? no? well then this should prove interesting for you. Mentions of many pairings
1. part 1

SCW: well here we are! Once again giving you readers something strange and possibly funny. Please note that this is only the first of three. Also for some odd reason it's the shortest out of all of them. I think the second one is the longest.

Ariana: anyway! She got this wonky idea after being disappointed at the lack of stories including the things this three part does.

SCW: though I will admit this might not be to the best of my ability. Nothing I write ever is and I'm still fresh to the short story idea. Enough blabbering let's begin shall we!

Romania: oh by the way….as we all know, SCW doesn't own Hetalia she just owns me.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**You look familiar****part 1**

The nations of the world never expected to wake up and find this. How were they supposed to know that the morning would bring such an odd sight. England(Arthur) fell out of his bed in surprise. America(Alfred) screamed (manly if you asked him.). North Italy(Feliciano) squealed in joy. Germany(Ludwig) who was woken up by Feliciano's squeal had a miniature heart attack. Hungary(Elizaveta) shook Austria(Roderich) awake speaking rapid Hungarian. Romania(Celestina) just stared. Spain(Antonio) also fell out of the bed from surprise. Romano(Lovino) who was woken up by Antonio's cry of surprise screamed and ran out of the room. Scaring the poor maid who had to witness a practically naked nation screaming obscenities at everything. China(Yao) cried out and stared. Russia(Ivan) laughed, closed his eyes, opened them and started koling. (despite some belief this isn't his laugh this is a sign that he's very mad) Canada(Matthew) stared blankly before shaking France(Francis) awake. Francis squealed happily and hugged the poor thing that had startled Matthew. Prussia(Gilbert) laughed heartily and grinned.

What had brought on these reactions? Simple, sitting and staring at them were their younger child versions. (please note that from here on out the human names mean the regular nations, the ones we're used to the country name means the child form) the children reacted differently to their elders reactions. Little England stared at his elder with raised eyebrows. America pointed and laughed. So on and so forth until after some time the elders had finally calmed down. Alfred called the first person who came to mind, Arthur. He only managed a "hey" before a twang then a thok was heard. Then the phone went dead. So Alfred called Matthew only to have Francis answer.

"Oh, so you're having the same problem? So I suppose that means Iggy isn't the culprit."

"Oh, and why would you think it's Angleterre's fault? I managed to call him on the his home phone and he was, last I heard, trying to find "the little brat that shot an arrow into my phone" as he so eloquently put it." After a quick agreement to call everyone they could they hung up. They decided to call for an emergency meeting. So they could figure out who had done it and if it could be fixed quickly. All the other nations agreed and headed, child in tow, to the usual emergency meeting area. The countries bosses had mixed emotions about this. Queen Elizabeth both squealed and nearly crushed the tiny body in her chest before the Prime Minister managed to make her let go. The president just laughed, hard, so hard he nearly fell out of his bed. Most other bosses reacted similarly.

Finally within mere hours everyone was in the meeting room trying to control their child selves. America was crushing England, claiming it was to protect him from the evil people. Feliciano was showering affection onto both Germany and Chibitalia. Chibitalia managed to escape over to Ludwig who just stared. Until Chibitalia started crying of fear for the taller man. Antonio was squeezing Romano close to himself despite the constant swear words shouted at him. Spain refused to let go of Lovino's leg no matter what. Romania was trying to hide behind Celestina. She was afraid of Hungary's evil glare. Celestina easily returned the glare tenfold, years of practice on her side. Elizaveta was gently holding Austria. Roderich was trying to keep his cool, though his eyebrow twitched.

Alfred tried to pry a slowly suffocating England out of America's grip but to no avail. He had forgotten how stubborn he was in his younger years. (you still are stubborn as heck you dork) Arthur sighed and snatched America out of his grip. Within one minute America had let go and was giggling to whatever Arthur was whispering in his ear. Alfred gaped in astonishment.

"Wha-" he stared. England slipped out of Arthur's grasp and looked at Alfred.

"He's broken." England said simply, Alfred snapped out of it. England squeaked when two hands lifted him off the floor. As soon as he heard the distinct French voice he thrashed around. Arthur's eye twitched. He went to set America down only to have the tiny child latch onto him like a starved leech. Arthur nearly choked when his tie was pulled down. Francis held both England and Canada easily, watching with amusement. Despite England's struggles. Alfred laughed at Arthur's attempts to remove the leech. Matthew finally helped out Arthur who then smacked Alfred on the back of the head. Alfred kept laughing.

"Git." Canada tugged on Francis' sleeve and pointed to the Arthur. A gesture he used to use whenever he had wanted to go to the English nation. Arthur paused in fixing his uniform to look down when his pant leg was tugged. Canada stared up at him, silently requesting to be held. Arthur complied much to America's chagrin. The blue eyed nation decided to get his caretakers attention. He kicked Matthew which made the elder nation let go of him. America gave Arthur the most innocent, pleading look he could muster, but Arthur was busy listening to Canada. A dark aura surrounded the tiny child. Every ounce of malice America had (a mother freakin' duckton) was aimed towards Canada. Said child noticed immediately and whimpered. He began trying to mold into Arthur grip as if that would save him. Arthur, of course, noticed and sighed.

"Alfred, don't glare at your brother like that." He scolded.

"I'm not glaring at 'im!" Alfred looked quite happy that Arthur finally called him by his name. Only to have it shot down. Arthur sharply glared at him.

"I wasn't talking to you." Alfred stared wide eyed, slack jawed and shell shocked.

"Ve~ Doitsu, you're so adorable!" Feliciano squished the tiny chibi in a tight grip. Germany was blushing a bright red but tiny hands clutched Feliciano's shirt. Dead set on not letting go.

"Ve~, you look just like Holy Roman Empire too!" at that Germany's face turned a deeper red. He showered kisses on Germany happily. Ludwig also had a light blush on his face. He held the tuckered out Chibitalia in his warm grip. Chibitalia made little kitten noises as he slept, curled into the taller mans chest. One of his hands grasped Ludwig's shirt as if afraid that Ludwig would drop him or leave him. The German wouldn't though, if anything he held Italy closer to his self. A very cute sight indeed.

Antonio held a struggling cursing and blushing Romano in his arms. Lovino finally gave up on trying to make Spain let go of his leg and instead held him carefully.

Francis was beaming at the droopy eyed British child. He inwardly wished it was this easy to get Arthur to fall asleep in his arms all the time. Oh well. He watched the grown up green eyed nation calmly. He heard and saw Canada lean in and ask Arthur something in French. At first he thought Arthur would look to him for translation or tell Canada to speak English. Instead Arthur did nothing of the sort, he leaned in and whispered quietly into Canada's ear. Francis' ears could pick up French words. _French_ words from _Arthur's_, the one who claimed to not understand French, mouth. Canada smiled brightly. He spoke again, this time a mix of French and English. It took Arthur a bit to translate the jumble in his mind. Then he spoke in hushed French to the little child. Canada smiled and was set down.

Both French speaking nations stared at him. Alfred had long since gone into a corner to mope and plot a certain Canadian's demise. America helped him. Hey he wanted the British nations attention and he'd do anything to get it. Even commit homicide, those pumpkin pants could hold more than just heat, they were also pretty good at hiding weapons.

"You know French?" Matthew stared. Arthur's face flushed a light pink.

"W-well I have my reasons. Anyway we really should try to figure out who did this, and…how to get them back." Yep, Arthur was covering. Too bad it didn't work.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine with this. I missed the days when I could do thi-" Francis was interrupted by Arthur.

"Hey, where's your child….AH!" oh, there he is! Behind Arthur. Apparently, France had been busy groping any nation he could get his hands near. Arthur snatched up the little French child and glared at him.

"Even this young he's a bloody perverted frog." The Brit scowled. France kept staring at the sleeping England. He had gotten Canada earlier.

"Don't you even think about touching me." Arthur told him. France smiled innocently at the glaring nation. He swiftly leaned in and kissed Arthur's nose. The glare instantly vanished for a surprised look. France smiled and jumped out of his slackened grip. He looked back at England. Target locked. Commencing retrieval. France looked at Francis, silently requesting he give England to him. Francis was reluctant to let the sleeping ball out of his arms. Francis however, knew what he was like as a child. Very, very persistent. Oh, and adorable, just look at those big light blue eyes! Francis caved in a few moments later. He gave the tiny and slowly awakening child to himself. France smiled brightly and took a very confused England into his arms.

They were so busy they didn't notice that Romania, Hungary, Austria, Prussia, Spain and Romano had vanished. Canada had also vanished but, he was never really noticed anyway. As soon as the small French nation wrapped his arms around England in a not grope-y way the two vanished. America vanished soon after along with Germany and Italy.

Feliciano had just started hugging Ludwig instead. Antonio tried to hug Lovino but was pushed away repeatedly. Celestina started to formulate different ways to make Elizaveta suffer, she didn't appreciate the fact that Hungary had scared her younger self. Elizaveta was angrily chasing Gilbert waving her frying pan threateningly. Oh there was going to be bloodshed. Roderich was holding his head in his hands and mentally smacking duck tape on everybody's mouths. Francis started pestering Arthur about his knowledge of French. Matthew also questioned him. The British nation tried to escape but was caught and dragged out of the room by two very adamant French nations. Alfred was still too busy sulking in the corner. Oh boy was Matthew going to get it next time they played catch.

Everyone was so busy they had all but remembered to talk about what happened and who did this. Little did they know something worse was yet to come.

Author pats self on back.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~

SCW: Well, there we go! Part one of You look Familiar. Oh and thank you to anyone who reviews or favorites this…I'm expecting only like one or two to do that. This story wasn't all that amazing though I did try.

Ariana: don't worry part two is even funnier, I should know I read it.


	2. Part 2

SCW: Tada! Here's the longest out of the three, I got some confusion from the last one but that was probably from calling the child forms the country names and the regular ones by their human names. This time I looked the most popular names for some of the countries and used those names for them. You'll find out once you read, don't worry this one's much easier to follow.

Ariana: yep! We checked like three times.

Romania: however this time Austria, *cough*dweeb*cough* Hungary , and I are not in this one.

SCW: oh gosh I just went back through Mochi? Oh! Dear gosh there are so many da*n typos it's not even funny! Please don't let this one fail!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**You look familiar****part 2**

Yet another emergency meeting had been called. No, the children hadn't reappeared. Instead some of the countries woke to the smell of food. Some woke to a very identical pair of eyes staring at them. Some(Alfred) were pushed out of bed by a very impatient thing. What was it this time? Oh nothing much, just the opposite gender versions of the nations. Needless to say there was a bit of screaming. A few just stared in confused silence.

"Hey, don't ask me! I don't know what's goin' on either!" Amelia had shouted. She looked miffed, and she held the phone in her hands as if she had tried calling someone. Or someone had caller the house and she had answered. Again, needless to say, a meeting had been called, at the same meeting area, same reason. The opposite versions refused to be left behind. The bosses had also pretty much forced the nations to take their opposites.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!MEETING!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Anne, did you really have to bring a lunch? And a taser?" Arthur sighed. Anne nodded, a stern look on her face.

"Yes, recently you've been eating less and we're getting worried. The taser is for-."

"Anne!" a loud voice, very familiar to rang out. Next thing Arthur knew Anne was on the ground with a familiar scantily clad girl on her.

"Amelia! Get off, you're heavy!" Anne tried pushing Amelia off, but the girl had the same strength as Alfred. So it was like a compact car trying to overpower a semi. (not gonna happen) Said male nation came in a moment later.

"Amy! Stop running, hey, get off Iggy's girl…self." He was panting, obviously not used to someone who could outrun him, or have more energy than him. Amelia scowled and let Anne up.

"Hey, only Anne here is allowed to call me that…dang, already out of breath? Wow, have _you_ gotten out of shape! Hey Iggy! Lookin' hot as usual!" that earned her a smack on the head and a disbelieving stare.

"Oh come on! How come every da*n version of me likes him better than _me_! That isn't right, and if it is, it needs to get changed!" Alfred shouted. Matthew slapped him on the arm. Matilda, carrying (yep) a female bear just sighed and hugged Anne.

"Don't shout. Other people use this building you know."

"We like him better because he doesn't annoy us. Besides at least we don't dream of*this content has been deemed too graphic for mortal/immortal eyes. Sorry for any inconvenience.*" anyone entering the room just stood there gaping. Arthur stepped away from Alfred, a very wary look on his face. (along with a blush so red that lobsters were jealous but hey)

"Oh, and we ran into some old geezers who yelled at me for wearing skimpy clothing. I hit them for being pervs."

"You knocked them out!" Matilda protested. Amelia grinned.

"Aiyaa~, so _that's _what that strange mass was. I thought it was garbage or something!" Bao, Yao's female form sighed. She leaned on Irina, Ivan's female form. They had gotten in the room without any of the others noticing. Anne went back to Arthur, not trusting Amelia or her touch-y feel-y hands. He had sat down quite a ways away from Alfred. Who still hadn't stopped staring out in embarrassed shock.

"Oh, were are the others? We have to start the meeting soon!" Anne pulled at Arthurs outfit. Fixing it to her liking. She shot up and leapt away suddenly. Francine grinned mischievously at her. Francis grinned.

"Well we're here!" he said happily. Arthur scowled.

"Must you do that every time you see Anne."

"Oui! Punishment for having a larger chest than I! Real too, not fake like Amerique!" Francine replied inching closer to Arthur. The two male nations whipped their heads to face a smirking Anne. Amelia popped over to them within seconds.

"Hey! These are all natural for one. Two, are you really bigger that her?" Amelia poked Anne's chest, he hand was almost immediately slapped away.

"Yes, I do. Unless you want to check again." Francine huffed and pouted. She paused for a moment then sat in Arthur's lap.

"Non, I'm quite content with feeling this one up." Well that snapped Alfred out of his daze.

"Hey, how come she's allowed to say stuff like that and sit in your lap!" He whined. Every time he tried to flop down on Arthur's lap the Englishman would shove him off. Shouting that he was too big for that.

"She isn't, get off frog!" Anne towered threateningly over a still grinning Francine. Francine stood slowly but not before patting Arthur's and Anne's rears. Arthur yelped an nearly fell out of the open backed chair. Anne jumped a bit but the scowl stayed. Now it was Francis' turn to pout. How come Francine could grope Arthur but he couldn't, not without getting punched in the gut.

The other nations watched with mild interest. By now Ivan, Irina, Bao, Yao, Giselle, Gilbert, Arthur, Anne, Amelia, Alfred, Francine, Francis, Matilda, and Matthew had all arrived. All they had to wait for was Antonio, his female self Selena, Lovino, his female counterpart Lascia. Ludwig and his girl self Lorelei and finally Feliciano and Fabricia. Might as well get some entertainment while they waited right! Amelia scowled.

"Mon cher! How come Francine can grope you but I cannot?" Francis kept pouting. Arthur glared.

"She takes advantage of the fact that I don't hit women." He retorted. Francine nodded victoriously.

"She also is lighter and smaller than you, Alfred, and she's _not_ allowed on my lap no one is." Anne stopped him.

"Besides peter."

"Oh yes peter is." Arthur nodded. Amelia grabbed everyone' s attention when she started to try and hike up Anne's light blue skirt. The left side to be specific.

"Let me show you something frenchie." She said over Anne's shouts and struggles of protest. The most Anne could do was keep as much of her thighs covered as possible. As soon as her upper left thigh was exposed everyone stared in amazement. Branded, yes branded not tattooed, into Anne's milk white thigh, was an American flag.

"This, as you can see is my flag. Not your boring one, my awesome one. It's my symbol of ownership. Anne therefore is mine! I would have put one on Artie but the sleep drugs were wearing off Anne. You touch her and you risk bodily harm got it." Amelia looked threatening yet proud. Anne stared at her.

"When in the world did you do this?" Both British nations exclaimed.

"Remember the time you got all drunk and stuff? You even ripped your shirt off and started singing single ladies, very well might I add…yeah." To say the least Anne looked mortified.

"Maybe I should do that to you da?" Irina smiled creepily at Bao. Yao immediately pulled his girl self away from her.

"No you will do no such thing aru!" Yao glared at Irina. Both Russian's merely smiled back, as if already planning on where the Russian flag was going to be put.

"Yeah! Hey, the other's will be here in a few!" Giselle shouted to ensure everyone heard. Arthur took his chance to back away from the grope-y group. He only got a few steps back until arms wrapped around his waist.

"Where are you going, Angleterre?" Francis whispered into his ear. A disturbed shiver went down Arthur's spine from the feeling. He tried to pry the very firm grip on his hips off.

" 'EY! I may not have branded him yet, but that so doesn't mean he's free game!" Amelia turned to Alfred.

"Go help him." She was busy keeping Francine away from Anne.

"I don't need help!"

"France, please let England go." Matilda spoke up. Almost instantly Francis let go. Alfred wasn't sure what to do. Luckily the door opened allowing the remaining meeting members in. Ludwig went in first, he looked on the verge of throttling something. Feliciano bounced in holding Ludwig's arm tightly. Fabricia was talking animatedly to Lorelei. She pointed to Lorelei's chest, then to her own.

"Ve~, you make a cute girl Doitsu!" Feliciano grinned happily. Ludwig scowled. Lorelei looked like she was having a painful time trying to understand Fabricia.

"Italy, what is she saying?" Ludwig decided to help out a bit. Feliciano turned back to his female self and said something. She repeated what she had said. Feliciano nodded.

"Ve~, she likes girl Doitsu's chest! She thinks it looks comfy to sleep on. She also says she's pretty!" both Germans stared at Feliciano then Fabricia at the same time. A yelp and a crash followed the Germans and the Northern Italians. In came Antonio, Selena, Lovino and Lascia. Lascia was trying to pry Selena off her while shouting obscenities at Ludwig and Lorelei. Selena was feeling up Lascia happily. Lovino was trying to get Antonio to get Selena to let go. Antonio was too busy laughing and hugging Lovino.

The rest of the room waited for them to sit down. Amelia was death glaring at Francine who sat beside Anne. Alfred was death glaring at Francis who was trying to feel up both Arthur and Matthew. Matilda was inwardly banging her head on a wall. Anne was too. Irina was sitting extremely close to Bao who didn't seem to mind. Ivan smiling to a glaring (yet blushing) Yao. Giselle just sat with Gilbert playing hang man.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Ludwig got it started as usual.

"We don't recall who did this." Anne spoke up. Matilda, Francine, Irina, and Bao nodded. The others were too busy with something else. (like death glaring or threatening quietly.)

"Do you know how long it lasts?" Arthur tried to ignore the death glares around him. The female versions seemed to think for a moment. Then shook their heads. Amelia, who sat in between the two British nations pouted and slumped down. Obviously thinking the meeting had turned boring. Until an idea popped into her head. She sat back in her chair, carefully so she wouldn't draw any attention to herself, and went for it. (Wait for it waaaiiit foorr it…NOW) Arthur yelped and jumped sideways falling into Francis. Anne squeaked and fell into Francine. Both reacting instantly to Amelia's hands. Francis immediately wrapped his arms around Arthurs hips but fell back a bit and crashed into Matthew. Matthew couldn't catch himself in time and fell into Alfred who kept death glaring at Francis even as he fell. Francine however hadn't been expecting the extra weight and fell over a bit. Her body caught Anne out of reflex, and hit the table. Causing it to crash into Bao who fell backwards in surprise. Both Chinese nations fell at the same time Yao was taken out by Bao's waving hands. Ivan's scar got caught in Yao's chair and he fell on top of Yao. Irina's coat had gotten caught in the Chinese woman's chair and she fell beside Bao. The female Russian's chair was pushed into Antonio's chair and knocked it over. Antonio dragged Lovino who dragged Selena who dragged Lascia who kicked Fabricia. Fabricia, who had been trying to hug Lorelei, didn't expect to be kicked so she fell into said German. Lorelei fell off balance and crashed into Feliciano who fell into Ludwig and _they_ fell to the ground. Amelia was the last one sitting (Matilda had stood up and moved away in time). (YAY FOR DOMINOES!)

Amelia laughed so hard _**she**_ fell out of her chair. Arthur was trying to pry Francis off of his waist. Ivan was koling and brandishing his lead pipe. Ludwig was desperately trying to pry an apologizing Italian off _his_ hips. Lorelei just laid there with a bawling female Italian of her chest. Anne started cursing in old English at Francine while kicking at Amelia. Alfred just laid there death glaring at Francis. As they all got up (who thinks Alfred is _still_ death glaring!)(some were picked up, yes Francis has one heck of a grip.) the fighting began.

As Anne scolded Amelia, as Arthur tried to pry a very happy Francis off him, as Matilda tried helping Arthur. As Yao hugged Ivan and whispered something in his ear to appease him, as Bao copied with Irina. As Feliciano clung to Ludwig, as Antonio squeezed a shouting Lovino, as Lascia decided to play Selena's game and groped her. And as Matthew slapped Alfred out of his death glare. Lorelei stood quietly seething, her aura easily beat Ivan's. finally she snapped, she slammed her fist down on the table cracking it and getting everyone's attention.

"ENOUGH! Shut the hell up and sit down! Don't make me do it for you!" her voice was so loud even Ludwig sat down instantly. No one spoke for a full five minutes, too afraid that Lorelei would snap at them.

"Are we sure that no one in the room knows who did it?" everyone nodded. Lorelei looked like she was going to speak again but suddenly every opposite gender in the room vanished. The regular countries just stared at the empty seats.

"Ve~, I wonder who will appear next!"

"No one I hope. France grope me one more time and I'll tear your arms off and shove them down your throat." Arthur shot a vicious glare to said French nation. Francis pouted.

"But I want to make sure you are branded." That earned him a punch in the side.

"Let's just go. If more do appear we'll just call another meeting and deal with it then." Ludwig sounded tired. The rest of the countries nodded. Then Francis leaned in closely to Arthur and whispered something in his ear.

"That's it!" The next thirty minute were spent trying to pry a very furious Brit off of a very terrified Frenchman.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~

SCW: oh my, I think I was feeling evil when I wrote this. I honestly hope you enjoyed this, I did try.

Ariana: Part three is where you find out who did it. Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far!


	3. part 3

SCW: Here we go! The last part, part three. Oh funny thing, I just realized that this part is only one page shorter than part 2.

Ariana: how's that funny?

SCW: It's funny to me alright! Anywho we have some important stuff to go over here today. Now I told everyone in my other story Vengeful Ice that I would announce which story won in the poll. But you people had to be difficult and tie up two of them. So I went with the one that was in the lead first. Yes that means the ghostie one won. I believe I said it would go up on the 24th.

Romania: yay final one!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**You look familiar**** part 3**

Have you ever been woken up by lips smooching up your neck? No? oh, well trust a few unlucky (or lucky depending on your opinion.) nations when they say it's not fun. So you haven't ever been woken up by unknown lips. What about waking up to hands choking the heck out of you? No! wow! Your mornings must be pretty benign!

Well as you can guess by now another emergency meeting was called. This time countries rushed to the meeting area. In their minds(besides Ivan's but hey) this was the worst one yet. As soon as everyone was in the room they took tally of all the versions, then locked the door. They didn't want the darker versions of themselves to get loose.

Britannia(Arthur's) wouldn't stop attacking Gallia(Francis'). Confederacy(Alfred's) wouldn't stop picking fights with Alfred, ranting about slavery and whatnot. Soviet union (Ivan's) kept groping Yao despite DarkChina's complaints (sorry couldn't think of anything for his.) Francis and Arthur kept having to pry their darker selves away. Until Gallia turned on Arthur. He lunged at him and tackled him to the floor.

"Why did you have to grow up into that horrid monster!" Gallia cried burying his face in Arthur's neck. Arthur tried kicking him off but Gallia was much stronger than him. Over on the other side Matthew and DarkCanada were desperately holding Alfred and Confederacy away from each other. Celestina was trying to keep Dacia away from Elizaveta. Sure she disliked the Hungarian but not enough to cause a war or anything of the like. Elizaveta was doing the same with DarkHungary. Roderich was helping her while DarkAustria was tapping his fingers against the table angrily. Ludwig was warily watching Nazi Germany who was being glomped by a desperate Feliciano. The little Italian didn't want him to start wars for his Doitsu. Nazi who had a bit of a soft spot for the brunette tolerated the hugs and stayed silent. Though he held him close, away from DarkItaly who was asleep.

Antonio was keeping Lovino away from the glaring Espania(yeah not sure on this one). DarkRomano was shouting insults at Ludwig and Nazi. The only thing that kept him away was Espania's tight lock around his waist. To say the least everything was wild. Until DarkAustria finally snapped. He grabbed DarkHungary by her shirt collar and practically tossed her into a chair. Elizaveta got the same treatment. So did Celestina, Dacia, Roderich, Ivan, soviet union, Yao and DarkChina. The rest of the room fell silent a few minutes after. Britannia pulled Gallia off Arthur.

"Please tell me someone here knows who did this." Ludwig was rubbing his temples. DarkItaly stirred then opened his eyes halfway.

"Europe did." He mumbled before slipping back into sleep. Alfred gaped.

"Seriously! Y'mean the continent?"

"Wow, that's a big word for such a tiny brain." Britannia mumbled tugging Arthur into his lap and resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Hey! Is that an insult?"

"You figure it out, brat."

"Told you Artie doesn't like you." Confederacy grinned.

"Hey, leave me out of your stupid fights." Arthur grumbled. Britannia smirked.

"Nuh uh! Iggy totally likes me more!"

"Really? I don't recall him helping you out in the war."

"That was Britannia, not me." Arthur was really wishing he had more tea. He couldn't figure out why America felt the need to drag him into his fights. It got annoying very, _very_ quickly.

"What? I wasn't too fond of the brat at the time." Britannia shrugged. The rest of the room watched silently, not too sure if they should say anything. From what they remembered Britannia was not someone to anger. He had a very short temper and he wasn't afraid to break a few of your limbs to get his point across. Then Feliciano spoke up.

"Ve~, does that mean Europe's been doing this. Doesn't that mean she can fix it?" he contemplated.

"Well duh you dummy! It doesn't matter if she can fix it or not if we can't get a hold of her and ask her to." Feliciano scrunched closer to Nazi, keeping away from Confederacy. Nazi glared viciously at the Southern states.

"Don't insult Italia." His voice held underlying threats of pain and agony. Confederacy merely shrugged.

"Who said it was an insult? If anything it's a compliment. I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt here. He's probably dumber than-" Arthur broke out of Britannia's grip and threw himself at Confederacy. Clamping his hands over the surprised Confederate.

"Belt up git! Most people in this room would rather not have a third world war." Arthur hissed. Confederacy stared at him for a few moments. Feliciano patted Nazi on his chest and kissed his cheek repeatedly and frantically, sometimes even his lips.

"Ve~, it's fine! Please don't fight!" He also spoke in rapid Italian in between kisses.

"NoIwillnotbecomeonewithyou aru!" (no I will not become one with you) Yao shouted at soviet union.

"In time you will. Da!" Soviet union sounded chipper. Dacia started whispering insults to DarkHungary. Who threw them right back. Celestina in pure aggravation pulled off her boot and began to hit Dacia on the head repeating two Romanian words over and over. (shut up) Elizaveta just clamped a hand over DarkHungary's mouth, not that she needed to. Roderich and DarkAustria sighed in unison and unconsciously began tapping out some piano melody.

DarkRomano started trying to pull Feliciano away from Nazi and Ludwig but Feliciano held fast. He started crying saying his back hurt from all the pulling and stretching. Nazi (remember that soft spot? Yeah well it's also rather protective too.) shot a shriveling glare at him, threatening the Italian silently. Espania glared at Nazi even when Antonio tried to calm them down.

Arthur got pulled into confederacy's lap which of course (because nothing else is going right) made him move his hands to try and keep balanced. It failed and his lips crashed into confederacy's. Britannia stood up, aiming to maim or possibly kill the Southern states but was held back by a touch-y feel-y Gallia. Francis stated getting smacked on the head by an angry DarkCanada. The darker side didn't like the elder blonde touching Matthew. Matthew tried to decide on who to help. Alfred looked ready to strangle his darker half. He would have had it not been for Arthur smacking Confederacy for him. When he tried to push away from Confederacy the gray eyed man wouldn't let him.

"Bloody hell! Let me go you da*n yankee!" (yes yankee that's for anyone of U.S origin so it's perfectly okay to use it)Arthur inwardly cursed the man's unnatural strength.

"Why ? I rather like you on my lap." Confederacy smirked. Just as Alfred snapped.

"What odd form of me doesn't like him more than me! First it was the da*n mochi, then the kid, then Amelia and now you!" Alfred pried Confederacy's hands off Arthur's hips and caught the Englishman as he was sliding off his lap. Confederacy pouted for a brief second then stood and glared at Alfred.

"Gee blue, ya think we're hintin' at something? Amelia practically spelled it out for you!" Arthur felt extremely cramped between the much larger bodies. He could hardly breathe with his face pressed into confederacy's chest. Yet the two seemed oblivious to his position. Finally he had enough and reached up to Alfred's head pressing the spot behind his right ear. With a flash Amelia stood there holding Arthur. She was still taller than him so it was easy for her to. She put Arthur down behind her and sighed. Confederacy gulped. Amelia did not look happy.

"You bastard. You woke me up, and you tried to molest my Iggy." She cracked her knuckles and turned to Arthur. With movements too fast she tore his military jacket off, belt and all, and unbuttoned the top half of his green shirt. There, branded…yep, branded… on his shoulder blade, an American flag!(oh boy what a surprise)

"This is the American flag…not the confederate one, no, the frickin' stars and stripes, red white and blue, American flag. Mine buddy, not yours, and you remember what I said about touching my stuff right." She proceeded to jog poor Confederacy's memory. Arthur stared in sheer amazement at what he could see of the stars and stripes.

"Oh what the bloody hell!" he felt familiar fingers trace along the brand. Britannia clicked his tongue and pulled Arthur's shirt up. He saw Gallia behind Britannia, sporting a rather painful looking lump on the head. A bit a ways he could see DarkItaly strangling DarkRomano shouting some angry Italian words. Feliciano was cowering behind Ludwig. DarkChina was beating soviet union with a ladle. The lighter halves were "trying" to get them off each other.

"She broke the buttons…well at least your mostly covered, can't have anyone else marking up this lovely skin of yours. (yes he was one of the ones that woke up their lighter half with their lips.) Britannia drew Arthurs attention back to him.

Before he had the chance to say anything the doors burst open. A tall woman with cascading pure blonde hair and hazel eyes rushed into the room. Wherever the light caught her eyes or hair they seemed to change color. Another woman with short dirty blonde hair tied back in a pony tail followed her. She had bluish violetish brownish eyes. Then a tall black skinned man. With short black hair and big brown eyes. Next was a laid back looking man. He had tan skin, bright brown hair and very dark eyes. Then a woman with thick black hair and lightly tanned skin. She had violet brown eyes.

Europe, North America, Africa, South America and Asia. (Australia is his own continent and Antarctica has no one that could be affected in his lands.) Europe looked flustered and nervous. The others were busy glaring at her.

"Start talkin'…hey! Amelia! Stop pounding on Confederacy and sit down!" North America looked miffed. Within one minute the nations were sitting quietly waiting for her to explain. Europe shuffled nervously. Until Asia smacked her on the arm. Then she spoke up.

"Okay, as I'm sure you've all noticed, a few weird, odd things have been occurring. Ah, well, the culprit is indeed me. You see I just wanted to see my countries return to their adorable children forms again. I-I missed seeing a little Italy sweeping up dust with a broom much too big for him. And an adorable England hiding from a little France and other siblings." She paused

"So I found a spell that would temporarily turn them into children. Only for a short twenty four hours though! Unfortunately it worked a bit too well and spread all around the world. Oh and it separated the children from their bodies. After realizing my mistake I got rid of them then tried again. Well I accidentally misread a word…or two… and the girls and men came out. I fixed that and tried once more and got this result. Those words were awful blotchy you know. Oh, I've also fixed this just give it a few moment's to kick in." she smiled sheepishly. The countries groaned but held no anger towards her. She had only done what any normal desperate and lonely mother with insane amounts of magick would do.

"I'm terribly sorry." Just as the y left her lips the dark versions vanished.

" You better be, what with all that trouble you put my children through! North America growled out. Europe nodded. North America sighed, then she sat down on the desk beside Amelia and Matthew. She changed Alfred back to normal before leaning down near him.

"Hey Alfred." She whispered.

"Hm?" Alfred was still in a bit of a daze.

"Just so you know, Europe and I are perfectly fine with your slightly creepy obsession with England. But if you don't ask him out and I mean soon…I'll smack you silly." She smiled.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~

SCW: If you'll all notice Prussia isn't here. The reason was it was way too frantic as it was and adding him might have resulted in total confusion…or someone getting molested….whichever one.

Ariana: huh. And I like that guy! He's awesome.


End file.
